My Bells
by aviationgirl22
Summary: This is how it should have happened...Falling in love with Jacob becoming his imprint. Life if Bella had told off Alice about saving Edward. Sexual Content. Mature Language. Read and Review. I don't own any of these characters. They all are owned by Stephanie Meyer.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place right after the cliff diving scene where Alice sees Bella killing herself and telling Edward.

BELLA'S POV

I was sitting on the couch just like I normally would any other day, trying to pull my thoughts together about Edward. The reasons why he left me in the woods and the reason why I wasn't good enough for him, but none of that matter now. I was curled up in a place where I felt I belong.

We sat in silence for a moment watching some long forgotten tv show, as I just stare at him wondering what I did to deserve this man into my life. The life that I have ripped his heart out and almost destroyed. Jacob looked at me in a strange way as a we heard a car pull up.

"Bella, it's Alice." He said calmly pulling me closer to him almost protectively.

"Great. Just what I need." I said the venom spitting from mouth with these words.

Just then there was a knock on the door. I stood up and walked towards the front door Jacob was close behind me.

"Bella." She yelled excitedly as she pulled me into a hug. Just great now I would have to shower and put these clothes in the wash before cuddling with Jacob again. Damnit. I just wanted a break I was enjoying his company today. I was almost….

"Bella?" She said again, looking at me with those eyes of fake concern.

"Yes Alice."

"I'm here about Edward...he is…" Something inside me finally snapped, I don't know what it was but her saying his name just made me want to scream.

"What about him? I don't give a damn anymore. He left me. YOU LEFT ME. WITHOUT EVEN A FUCKING GOODBYE. Do you know how heartbroken torn to pieces I was because my precious Edward had left? Do you think I care about him anymore? Do you think that I could love someone who left me in the fucking woods without any protection? The dumbass could have at least dropped me off at home. What the hell was he thinking leaving a teenage girl in the woods by herself with no protection…" She cut me off.

"Bella."

"Don't Bella me. I don't care what he has done this time. I just don't. I don't know what you were hoping to gain from this." I had finally spoken my peace and now I think I could listen to what that dumbass was up to next.

"Bella. He is going to the Voltari to expose himself. Because…" I cut her off.

"He thinks I'm dead. Yeah I know I was here when Jacob answer the phone and unlike you guys he didn't lie to me about. He told me it was Edward and I refused to answer. Before you even go there Jacob didn't lie Charlie was at a funeral. But did Edward even think about the fact of if I was dead, my best friend would be sitting at my house alone without Charlie and not going to my funeral. Did his dumbass even thinking about? No, he claims he is a mature vampire my ass couldn't even put two and two together. I mean honestly Alice. Edward could have asked what funeral and Jacob would have told him, I wasn't dead I just didn't want to deal with his bullshit. So, what do you want me to say? You want me to drop everything I am doing and going across the world to save some dumbass vampire. Sorry but no thank you." I sighed I think that was everything I had to say to here. I turned to Jacob. "Jacob, can you please make sure she leaves? I will go shower and change, the air freshener is under the sink in the kitchen."

I headed up the stairs not turning back to look at Alice just in case I changed my mind. I didn't want to change my mind. I didn't want him to have control over me any longer. It was about fifteen minutes and I finally came down the stairs to see Jacob sitting in the same spot before Alice had arrived. He looked amazing in his t-shirt (because Charlie made him wear one. I could live without it being on him.) and he tight jeans. He hates wearing these clothes but they were the one Charlie prefers he wears when at the house. I looked up and down him one more time, he must have notice because his cheeks turned a little pink. In that moment, something changed in his eyes. They became fierce looking and very protective.

"Bella." He said in low growl.

"Jacob." I said as I was inching towards the couch.

"You've done it now." He said with a smirk on his face. "We need to get in the truck now."

"Jacob…"

"Please Bella." He was begging me. I was going to put on my shoes, but Jacob grabbed them and me picked us both up and proceeded to lock the front door and carry me to the truck. I loved the way his body felt up against mine. He placed me in the passenger seat of the truck walked around and climbed in the driver seat. I'm sure they might be indents where his hands were gripping so tight to the steering wheel.

"Jake." I wanted to tread lightly and didn't want to upset.

"Yes Bells." He said with that same smirk.

"Where are we going?" He turned and looked at me for a moment then it hit me. I knew where we were going and what we were going to do.

"Jake. I'm not scared."

"Good. I love you Bells." He said in his warm Jake tone.

"I love you too Jake." Suddenly he was pushing the truck as fast as it would go. We pulled up to the little red house I have come to know and love. He pulled me out of the car and carried me in. Billy was sitting on the porch a little confused for a moment what was happening. The closer we got the more he noticed and then he saw the look, the look of an Alpha. Billy rolled inside and grabbed the phone. I don't know who he was talking too.

"Jake…I know you need me out but I have no one to come get me." Billy said in a voice he normally used we he talked.

Jake walked towards the phone picked up and dialed a number.

"Embry, you need to come get my dad now." He said in almost a snarl. Jake hung up the phone and looked at his dad. "Wait outside by the garage he'll be here soon, take Bella's truck and don't come back for a couple of hours."

"Okay Jake." Billy said as he rolled towards the door and Jake helped him out to the garage to sit and wait for Embry.

He walked inside picking me up once again and headed towards his tiny clutter bedroom.

"Look Bells, sorry I didn't have time to clean. But something happened to me when we were at your house after the Alice ordeal and I…." I cut him off mid-sentence.

"I know Jake, I am your imprint and you need me. You need to mark me and make me yours." He looked at me shocked.

"You're okay with this? Bells I'm so nervous but my wolf says not to be. He knows you are a virgin and so am I." I knew exactly what he was saying he would hold his world off if I deemed necessary. I pulled myself a bit closer to him, I looked him in the eyes and leaned in for a kiss. The kiss, I was on fire I was melting, his warm lips on mine, made me emit a small moan from the back of my throat. He started with my shirt he started pulling it off me only breaking our kiss for a moment while the shirt went over my head. It dawned on me that no man has ever seen me naked. I just want to cover myself. Why does it have to be broad daylight? In that moment Jake broke the kiss and in the moment, he broke my train of thought.

"Isabella Swan, you are the most delicious thing I have ever seen don't ever tried to hide yourself from me."

"Jake."

"Yes my Bells." He said before returning to kiss my body.

"Do you have…" He reached over under his bed and pulled out a condom. He broke his mouth away from me for a moment and said "Yes, I'm a teenage boy I'm always prepared." He let out a laugh, it made me smile and relax more around him.

He continued down my body with his kisses, he made it to the top of my jeans before come back up and removing my bra. He started to play with my nipples which were already hard and I could feel his huge erection under his jeans. He grabbed my jeans and yanked them down. He pulled my underwear down with them. I started to grab for his shirt for him to take it off. He just looked at me with his eyes and I stopped. He started at my mouth and moving back down my body, he stopped temporarily at my nipples to play with them just for a minute.

"Jake…. OH…" I moaned with pleasure. I don't know how much more of this I can take.

"That's right Bells, you moan for me. You will belong to me." He said as he continued down my body. He stopped right at my clit, enjoying the view that he was getting from in between my legs. "Are you ready my Bells?"

"Yes." He started pulling his clothes off in a hurry he rolled a condom on his hard dick and moving towards me in a gentle way. He slows moves his dick around my slick opening and he pushes in. The pain is terrible; he pauses for a minute. This hurts what was I think what was I thinking. The pain isn't as bad and he moves. This is awful. This is awful. Oh, my god the pain. Then it stopped, the more he moved in and out with such gentleness and love, made the pain go away and all sudden pleasure I have never had before in my life.

"Jake…Please…More."

"Bells are you sure?" He asked me with a worried look. I started to rock with him for reassurance. That was all he needed to bring out his wolf and he started to go faster. He rocked us with everything he had. He was shaking the bed I was afraid he was going to put a hole in the wall. Then his eye turned a yellow color. He pulled in close to me.

"Little one, I need to mark you, you need to be mine…. mine..." I gave a little nod, but he didn't move. "Little one you have to say it to me. Give me permission to mark you as my imprint?"

"Yes mark me as yours." In that moment, something shifted in my heart and in Jake's. He went down to the left side of my neck, biting as we came together to seal our connection together. Jake pulled out and collapsed next to me. He rolled on his side, looking at me with his eyes.

"Mine." He said with a small voice.

"Yes." I said snuggling closer to him.

"Bella, I hate to cut this snuggle session. It's not anything you did but my wolf needs to be out to run to show he is now ready to be alpha." He said as he kissed my forehead.

"Baby, I want to go with you, I need to be close to you." I said as he looked as if he was deciding something but didn't say anything.

"Tonight. My love we will go for a run tonight after I have claimed my right as alpha and you have rested. I love you."

"Jake, please don't call me my love it reminds me of." He looked at me almost with sorrow in his eyes. I think I might have hurt his wolf a little.

"Okay. Bells. May I call you my Bells then?" He said with a very worried look on his face.

"Yes your Bells. I love you." He carefully picked me up, which I appreciated I hurt a lot do to being marked and he put me under his covers, kissed my forehead, moving to go out the door.

"I love you too my Bells. I will be back soon." He said as he left a few moments later I heard a wolf howl, I knew what it meant that Jake would finally claim his pack.


	2. The Fight

As soon as I heard a soft click, my eyes drifted to sleep; I thought I heard a wolf howling in the middle of the day. I am too tired to care.

 _I am running, trees are blurry by so fast, at least I think they are, they are green, brown and kind of tree shaped but they are moving so quickly. I see another wolf in the clearing; it's Sam's wolf._

 _"Jacob, I see you are ready to take on the role of alpha."_

 _"Yes, I am Sam."_

 _"I don't think you are ready, just because you marked some blood suckers whore. Doesn't mean you can lead this pack."_

 _"You aren't the one that gets to decide that." All of sudden the howling starts, one by one they pack shows up. First, it is Embry, followed by Quil, Leah, Seth, Paul, Jared, and the littles as Jake calls them, Brady and Collin. They are all started to circle around Sam and Jake. Oh fuck. This can't be happening. No. Jake. No._

I wake up, to the sound of howling, outside in the woods, I am too sore to move. I can't get my body to want to get up at all. I must have fallen back asleep because the next thing, I know the bed is dipping down beside me.

"Bella." He whispered.

"Yeah, Jake." My throat is so dry it came out so soft I'm surprised even his wolf hearing pick it up. He handed me a glass of water.

"Here drink."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes. I had to fight Sam, and he didn't submit very quickly."

"I saw," I whispered.

"You saw what?"

"I saw you running in the woods and the meeting of everybody together in a clearing. I woke up before I saw the fighting and I must have blacked out again before you came back." He looked at with amusement on his face.

"I'm sorry Bells; I should have warned you about that. How about we get you in the shower, cleaned up and ready for dinner. I bet you are still sore."

"My whole body aches. I'm pretty sure I am 90 years old now. Thanks." He smirked.

"I can't help I am a sexy beast."

"Don't quit your day job. You're a terrible comedian."

He carried me to the bathroom, gave me some clean clothes and left me to soak in the shower alone.


End file.
